During construction, both new and renovation, it is common for plumbing supply pipes, electrical conduits, etc. to be run through wall studs and floor and ceiling joists. Typically, the stud or joist has a bore drilled or punched through it and the pipe or conduit is routed through the bore. This routing of plumbing pipes and electrical conduits is typically done in the "rough-in" construction phases prior to installation of wall board and other interior finish materials. Problems often occur during later construction phases, or even after construction since, as nails and other fasteners are driven into the studs and joists, they often are inadvertently driven into, or immediately adjacent to, the pipe or conduit. This can cause plumbing leaks and electrical shorts, which, if the fastener is just rubbing against the pipe or conduit, may not show up for years afterward as the floors or walls shift or settle slightly.
It is required, in most building codes, to provide a sacrificial surface between the pipe or conduit and building or bracketing members which sacrificial surface both supports and (a) prevents abrasion to the pipe or conduit, during construction or when in use, due to expansion and contraction of the pipe or conduit relative to the building or bracketing member; (b) dampens noise transmission emitting from the pipe or conduit during use, due to expansion and contraction or to running water; and/or (c) prevents corrosion or electrolysis when the installation involves certain metal pipe or conduit and dissimilar, metal building or bracketing members.
In order to prevent the penetration problems, a variety of pipe and conduit protectors have been devised, which are often called "stud guards", "stud shoes", or "nail plates". Simpler protectors can consist of fairly large, relatively thick gauge steel plates which are nailed onto the outside of the stud or joist in a position level to the bore. Use of these plates can be fairly expensive, as often both sides of a member must be protected, requiring additional tools, labor and fasteners.
Separate, molded plastic insulator/supporters have been devised to provide solutions to the problems of abrasion, noise transmission and corrosion. At least one product combining penetration protection with abrasion/corrosion resistance and noise dampening has been devised and is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,093 to Madden, which is directed to a pipe mounting system for studs or joists in which a notch is made in a stud or joist edge, the pipe is installed in the notch and a split plastic sleeve surrounds the pipe within the notch. A plate is then nailed over the notch to reinforce the stud or joist.
Many plastic, split-cylinder insulator/supporters have also been devised. U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,477 to Decky et al. is directed to a split ring stud connector or insulator for locating a pipe in an aperture in a metal stud wall. The ring has a pipe securing opening which is positioned off-center of the ring such that the ring can be successively turned to change the location of the off-center opening in order to align it with the pipe position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,733 to Logsdon is directed to a pipe holder or insulator for installation in a bore in a stud or joist. The insulator/supporter has a split sleeve with outwardly protruding vanes for engaging the bore sidewalls and with inwardly protruding cushioning fins for engaging the pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,188 to Condon is directed to a frustoconically shaped threaded insulator clamp which is tapered inward from outer to inner end to support varying sizes of pipes in differing sized bores. U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,541 to Condon is directed to a tapered wedge for mounting a pipe in a bore drilled in a stud wall. A pair of these wedges can be placed on respective opposing sides of a pipe with each wedge being driven into the bore via an outer flange.
A common variety of guards and insulators is illustrated at page 10 of the Sioux Chief Mfg. Co. Catalog No. 898, while pages 4 and 19 of that catalog show several common molded plastic split cylinder isolator/insulator/supports available.
It is clear, then, that a need exists for a combination pipe protector and insulator/supporter to protect, insulate and support pipes or conduits which extend through bores in wood or metal studs and joists, as well as bores through other building and bracketing members. Such an insulator/protector should be capable of being installed after the pipe or conduit is in position within the building structure and should completely surround the pipe or conduit to totally protect it from inadvertent penetration by fasteners, such as screws or nails; as well as provide an inert, sacrificial surface between the pipe or conduit and the building/bracketing members; and finally such a protector/insulator should use less material and should be less labor intensive to install than the combination of conventional metal protection plates and plastic insulator/supporters.